


The angel in you and the devil in me

by bersange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Narrated by a random background character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bersange/pseuds/bersange
Summary: How did Eren and Historia end up together? Thinking about, they somehow make a cute couple?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The angel in you and the devil in me

It made sense. It really did. The princess and the rebel. The angel and the devil. This kind of couple always happened in the movies. Romantic comedies or romantic dramas. Well, Historia Reiss and Eren Yeager were officially an item.

It started as rumors. I was only a bystander, but I know the entire thing. Some people doubted because they weren’t actually that close. They were in the same group of friends for a while already, sure. They were the popular kids. I mean, Historia is well-bred, with the right surname. And to boot, she is so pretty. And nice, too. And the head of the cheerleaders. While Eren is a troublemaker who was always getting himself in some fights, I guess there were some girls that liked him. He is handsome and the star of the soccer team. The jock and the cheerleader head. Classic stuff.

Eren was usually angry and/or bored. But around Historia, people noticed he actually smiled. And Historia always kept a certain distance between herself and the others. Even among her group of friends. But she started to be awfully chummy with Eren.

It raised some eyebrows.

Some even asked Mikasa. Not a lot of people actually know what Mikasa is to Eren. Some thought she was his fianceé. His on and off girlfriend. His sister. His cousin. His kissing cousin. There were all sorts of theories around. I knew a little about it. Mikasa and Eren were childhood friends. And I should mention Armin as well. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were an inseparable trio. Their families were neighbors and very close and they were basically siblings. They were so close that when Mikasa started dating Jean, she introduced him to Eren’s and Armin’s parents as well. As such, there was nothing romantic between Eren and Mikasa. I mean, I know from good authority that Mikasa once had some feelings for him, which she left behind. Eren always saw her as a bigger sister. Or, sometimes, the nagging mother figure.

Some people also asked Ymir about it. Not a lot of people actually know what Ymir is to Historia. It’s funny, because you don’t expect them to be friends. People speculated that Ymir was a creepy lesbian with an obsession with Historia. Some very few people thought that Historia used Ymir as a friend slash secretary. Or that they even dated, but most people laugh it off at this theory. Well, it actually is true. Ymir and Historia once dated. Ymir is really a lesbian, though not creepy. Historia is bi. They broke up peacefully because Ymir noticed Historia was forcing herself to be with Ymir in that way. They are still good friends, though.

Both Mikasa and Ymir didn’t give much answers. First, people were afraid of them. This guy asked Mikasa and she simply said that he would have to ask Eren if he really wanted to know. Ymir just told them to fuck off.

Ah, I should talk about the gossip blog. There was this blog that was run by a student. Or students. And it’s just gossip about students and teachers. It was also really old. Students came and went and the blog stayed. Well, sometimes he would stop for a time… Only to return later. The leading theory is that a teacher ran the thing. Others believed it was passed down from student to student. The name of the blog was Sina High Gossip. It wasn’t exactly witty. But everyone knew about it.

The person behind the blog noticed Eren and Historia. They were frequently in the stories even prior to that. Mostly Eren, since he was always involved in something. A fight, a detention, a new fling or the last game that he scored a hat-trick. Historia was much more discreet. Her family stuff… only a handful of people knew that. Boyfriends or girlfriends - she never had anything serious besides Ymir.

They started to hint about Eren and Historia - because they usually avoid using names unless it was a really known gossip. Angry Boy and Precious Girl, sometimes they were called that. Angry Boy was seen giving a ride to Precious Girl. AB and PG went to the movies together. AB and PG disappeared for forty-five minutes at a party. People are saying AB and PG were making out behind the parking lot.

A lot of rumors, but no proof. But Eren and Historia weren’t really trying to hide something. To be completely honest, they literally didn’t care. They didn’t care to tell everyone they were dating, or to hide the relationship and deny the rumors. Eventually, they were photographed kissing inside Eren’s car. The photo was posted on the site. Blurred, because it would be a crime if not. But Eren and Historia didn’t care, anyways.

Someone had the guts to ask Eren. He shrugged. “Yeah”, that’s all he said. “For quite some time now”.

Well, after school I didn’t have much contact with them. I knew they were dating throughout College, since they started making posts on Facebook and whatever social media was hot back then. I knew Eren proposed to her, they made a beautiful picture. I saw some wedding pictures on Instagram. I saw Historia several months pregnant as well in a photo with Eren putting his ear on her belly. It was a cute photograph.

It’s weird. I barely know them. I never thought they would be a couple before they ended up together. Yet, they are the couple that I think when I think about fate. I don’t really believe in this destiny shit, but they mix so well.

One brings the best on the other. That’s what a good couple should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I should explain that I am (was) a die-hard EreMika fan, but talking about AoT with friends changed my perspective a little. My brother and I were EreMika fans, while his girlfriend and my cousin (who also happens to be my best friends) started to stan Historia. My cousin then said something that inspired me to write this fic. 'Eren and Historia bring out the best on each other, while Mikasa brings the worst on Eren'. I'm still on the EreMika team, but I now like EreHisu and I think they actually fit well together. In real life, they would make the best couple.


End file.
